vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganondorf
|-|Ocarina of Time Ganondorf= |-|Ocarina of Time Ganon= |-|Wind Waker Ganondorf= |-|Twilight Princess Ganondorf= |-|Twilight Princess Ganon= |-|Oracle of Ages/Seasons Ganon= |-|Four Swords Adventures Ganon= |-|Calamity Ganon= Summary Ganondorf, known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of the majority of games in the Legend of Zelda series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power allows Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. During events of the ending of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the timeline of The Legend of Zelda series is severed into three separate timelines. Thus the Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time has three different future incarnations, each eventually meeting their end at the hands of different Links, leaving uncertain futures for each Ganondorf. In addition to the character from Ocarina of Time and his three parallel future selves, Ganondorf or his monstrous Ganon form appear several more times throughout the series. It is not confirmed which if any of these incarnations are connected to the previous being, and the Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures is given a different backstory, leading to the idea that there may be multiple Ganondorfs, much like many other characters in the Legend of Zelda series who have multiple incarnations. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Ganondorf Dragmire Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Varies with each incarnation. Some are in their 30′s to 40's, others are hundreds of years old, the spirit of Demise inside him is hundreds of thousand of years old Classification: Gerudo King, Sorcerer, Thief, Incarnation of Demise’s hatred Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery and Hand-to-Hand Combat, Magic, Berserk Mode, Regeneration (Mid-Low) | As before, plus Telekinesis, Flight, Transformation, Minor Reality Warping, Invisibility, Holds the Triforce of Power (Increases physical and magical strength, and grants Immortality type 1 and 2 as well as Nigh-Invulnerability to most forms of attack), Energy, Fire, Lightning, Earth, Weather, Water, Light, and Soul Manipulation, Can inflict temporary paralysis via stomping the ground, Black Arts/Necromancy, Can create sentient shadows of himself, Can become intangible, Possession, Can BFR enemies into the Dark World or the Gap Between Dimensions, Or seal them away in imprisonments such as magical crystals | As before, plus possesses the entire Triforce and can wield its power Attack Potency: At least Small Island level, likely higher (Stronger than the combined power of the Twinrova Sisters even at his weakest, who are each in turn more powerful than the maximum potential of Onox and Veran) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Comparable to the likes of Majora due to his command over the Triforce of Power. Defeated Link (Ocarina of Time) in the Downfall Timeline) | At least Planet level (Was in possession of, and empowered by, the complete Triforce at his peak) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Far superior to Onox even in his weakest incarnation) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely up to Class T+ | Class T+ (Stronger than Link with the Golden Gauntlets) | Class E+ (Being in possession of the entire Triforce, he should be above the Four Giants) Striking Strength: At least''' Class EJ', likely' higher''' | At least Class NJ, likely Class XJ '''(One of the physically strongest characters in the series, should be at least equal to Majora and has even crushed the Fused Shadow with his bare hands) | At least Class XJ''' Durability: At least Small Island level, likely higher (Can take blows from Link) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Capable of tanking his own magic shown in the final battle in Ocarina of Time, not to mention it takes something with the magical power of the light arrows to stun him. Is also highly resistant to injury unless it’s of divine origin, and is commonly believed to be totally immune to damage unless it’s that kind of attack, but this is a no-limits fallacy) | At least Planet level (While in possession of the complete Triforce, Ganon himself was more powerful than the likes of Majora and Demise) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Nearly every incarnation of Ganondorf can easily laugh off brutal wounds and other normally fatal conditions) Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range, likely at least hundreds of kilometers with magic (Able to BFR people without even being present in the general area and can also affect the entire Great Sea with a magic curse) | Planetary at his peak Standard Equipment: Has wielded various swords, such as dual sabers, the holy sword known as the Sword of the Sages, and the gigantic twin blades he used as Ganon in Ocarina of Time. He also usually wears either metal or leather armor. Also has the Trident of Power, a powerful trident that is the dark mirror of the Master Sword and capable of emitting various blasts and sending people to the Dark World, as well the Triforce of Power, and at one point the entire Triforce. Intelligence: Low; he is barely capable of thought, acting akin a berserk beast. | Very high, he is a skilled manipulator and planner, excellent swordsman and musician, as well as skilled horseback rider, and possesses hundreds if not thousands of years of accumulated experience. | Genius; as before, plus is further heightened due to possessing the Triforce of Wisdom Weaknesses: In his weakened/incomplete state, he is considerably less resilient, possessing no special defense against non-holy attacks, hence, Link was able to defeat him without such a weapon. | Sacred or holy weapons/magic, such as the Master Sword, are highly effective against him. Can sometimes be arrogant or overconfident. | Sacred or holy weapons/magic, such as the Master Sword, are highly effective against him. Can sometimes be arrogant or overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Ball:' Releases a sphere of crackling lightning from his hands. *'Fireball Ring:' Creates a ring of fireballs which he can expand and shrink. *'Blazing Bats:' Creates bats from fire and sends them flying at his enemy. Key: Weakened State | Adult Timeline/Child Timeline | Downfall Timeline Note: The names Ganondorf and Ganon are somewhat interchangeable, but most use Ganon to refer to the bestial transformation and Ganondorf to refer to his humanoid form. Others Notable Victories: Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta's Profile (Speed was equalized and it was Saiyan Saga Vegeta) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Hax Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Thieves Category:Kings Category:Trident Users Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5